The Impetus of Evolution
by Skij Leonhart
Summary: Kha'zix has decided he's sick of the League's games and beings to pick off prey within the palace of the Institute. Serial Killer!Kha'zix. Rated M for violence and language-chapter warning will be given with extremes of either(depending on my mood ). Short prologue, longer chapters to come. PM me for people you want to see eaten. -Skij
1. Prologue

**A/N: Simple AN here- DL, DR~**

**Without further ado...**

Teaser- the Prologue:

Annie Hastur skipped down the hallways of the unaffiliated champion's wing of the dorms that champions without home countries stayed, Tibbers swinging lazily while being held by the hand. The girl had grown a bit since entering the League; four years had set her into the beginning of her teenage years, giving her a decent height boost and beginning her development in other areas, noticeable to some of the League's teenage (and older) males who simply sat in wait until she reached the age of 16; the proper age for such advances to be acceptable. The Institute certainly had some strange ways of doing things, and its inhabitants followed suit; one particular male didn't particularly care for the age discrepancies. Or the age at all, really. Or even the fact that she was a girl.

All Kha'zix cared about was that, in addition to Annie's physical growth, her magical powers had immensely increased as well. Kha'zix had always wanted to be able to shoot fire-spikes. Lighting his claws on fire before slicing enemies in half and subsequently cauterizing their burns? Awesome. Flying through the air while leaving a trail of blazing glory behind? Spectacular. Conflagrating people while walking by them unseen? Sweeeeeet.

Kha'zix's mind was divided into multiple sections; being from the Void, natural laws didn't apply to him at all. Or it. Kha'zix went by many names in the League; Kha, Khazzy, Kha'bitch, The Bug, Bug-Man, Man-Eater Bug, or, his own personal favorite, Bugrelia 2.0. All of which referred to the void creature that had four portions to a brain that worked independently and yet together at the same time.

One portion wasn't much different from a human brain; being a humanoid Void creature, he required control of his body and that particular portion allowed for precise control of it; something important in his assassin lifestyle. This portion constantly performed its duties and ran off of void energy to make up for the altered body and lifestyle changes compared to a human. The second portion was the portion that he allowed most to see; the cold, angry, calculating bug that dominated the battlefield and had a particular penchant for strategy. The same portion that yelled 'Adapt or die!' as it flew into suicidal charges at the request of summoners.

The third portion was the portion he exercised while alone, roaming the grounds while the other champions slept or ate; creatures of the Void required neither sleep nor food although Kha found it fun to allow himself to evolve by feasting upon other's life essences. This third portion, however, was a rather childish edition of Kha'zix; permanently concerned with fun and excitement. Dangerous when paired with a set of three-foot long retractable claws and rows of projectile spikes, however. It was this third portion that currently possessed primary control and it was this third portion, affectionately dubbed Fun'zix, that currently stalked its prey down the unaffiliated dorm's hallway, using various insets of doors and active stealth to avoid the cursed apparition locked within the stuffed animal at Annie's side. Sadly, it was this third portion's carelessness that led a claw to slightly extend before being retracted again; it sounded like a sword being pulled from a sheath, abruptly bringing Annie's skipping to a stop.

"Yasuo? S'that you?" Annie turned around and stood with her weight leaned on the left side, a hand held on her right hip.

"You know I'm not quite sixteen, but... you're kinda cute. Maybe I'll make an exception just for you..." Her voice came out as sensously as a 14 year old tease could manage; however, no amount of sultry talk could've persuaded her pursuer to give up his prey. Seeing the air ripple infront of her, Annie began to chuckle.

"Is this one of your little wind things, Yasuo? I bet it's gonna be pretty- aaah!" Annie fell backwards, screaming, losing her grasp on Tibbers, scrambling, shuffling, wimpering, pleading _no, no, no pleas- _

A slitting noise was heard, followed by a slight bit of scraping, more shuffling, a slurp or two, then sickening crunches for a few minutes before the sound of silence echoed off of the marble floors.

* * *

Kha'zix smushed the lifeless girl's hand into the biometric scanner before throwing it up into the air and catching it in his mouth as if it were a piece of popcorn. The door slid open and the bug rapidly closed it behind him, flicking on the light switch and checking out the view before him. Annie's parents had been rich; an enormous fortune had been entrusted to her and it seemed it was spent in the place where the girl had spent most of her time.

There was a large king-size bed laden with silk sheets and covers, soft pillowcases... but Kha'zix cared about none of these things as he shuddered, his body morphing to take on the appearance of his most recent kill. Glancing in the mirror next to the bed, he grinned, the smile looking out of place on Annie's face.

"This is gonna be fun!"

**A/N: I'm aware the fourth portion hasn't been addressed. Review, follow, fav! "omg dude you're sick" reviews will not be tolerated. **

**-Skij**


	2. Chapter 1: Boredom of the Bug

**A/N: Ch1. Graphics come next chapter.**

**Here goes! **

Chapter 1: Boredom of the Bug

A week had passed since his recent escapades in his victim's room; Kha'zix had fully explored the capabilities of Annie's magic since the room was completely insulated and had set himself on fire twice before managing it properly; first balancing it on his claws, then infusing it in his claws, then shooting it from his spikes. It was an exhilirating feeling that he knew he would have to replicate once again soon, but he wasn't sure who to target next. Changing back into Annie's form, s/he took a look around in order to find something of interest.

What he found in Annie's room had preoccupied him for longer than he had expected, however. Sure, he discovered some interesting battery-powered objects in the drawer by the bed, but those weren't the main source of distraction for the bug-turned-teenage girl. Kha'zix, in his morphed pleasure, had experimented with the... objects for hours in various locations until one particular spot on the couch had shot his (her?) leg up to hit a lamp that hung from the wall, beginning a croaking noise that finished when the bookshelf the lamp was attached to had opened all the way.

Surprised and panting, Kha'zix had morphed back to his own self and threw the object into his maw; a crunch or two later and it had all but disappeared. The secret passageway led to a tunnel; darker than a night with a new moon, but when Kha'zix lit a claw on fire, three lines of fire above and to his sides burst into flames and travelled all the way down the passage and faded away as they went down a set of stairs.

Intrigued, Kha ambled down the hall with retracted claws on fours; a movement method banned by the League with all of its petty rules for matches.

_I swear, if they "nerf" me one more time to help balance out Demacia and Noxus' stupid squabbles I'm going to scream in frustration._

_Or maybe I'll consume someone else to pass the tiiiime..._

_Yesss... this sounds a lot more fun._

_But who? I can already cast these fantastic flames better than Annie herself could on the Rift... maybe another element?_

_Who's unbridled power could I control off of the rift?_

_The Institute can't even catch me; their stupid nerf-program doesn't search my fourth brain for these things. _

Each brain portion could store its own knowledge; Kha'zix decided to move Annie's powers to the fourth like it were a folder to a file cabinet. Effects he wasn't quite aware of were beginning to stir within him, but he was unaware of these effects and wasn't going to begin searching anytime soon because of what he had found at the end of Annie's tunnel.

What stood before him through a doorless doorway was initially a rather dilapidated hallway- cobweb filled and dust-laden. However, a few steps up a few steps of stairs and in front of the Void bug was the most magnificent structure he had set his eyes on in his entire Runeterra-life; before him stood the entryway of a massive palace, the grand hall with a golden throne at the far end of his vision. Stretching his wings out behind him, Kha thrust himself forward with his back legs and allowed himself to glide the rest of the way down the extremely expansive chamber. Upon reaching the throne, Kha'zix allowed himself to take in the full size of it; it was a chair clearly designed for someone or something significantly larger than himself.

_Even Cho'Gath wouldn't fit in this chair properly...!_

Suddenly, Kha'zix's brain began building scenario after scenario and shooting down each one that didn't work until, from his seated position, Kha flew upwards with his maw draped in a victorious grin.

_Yesssssss. Of course..._

* * *

"So, Cho'Gath; this is how this is gonna work. You know that creatures of the Void can adapt to their surroundings, right?"

A grunt was all that Kha'Zix received in response.

"Of course you did. You're a smart beastie; you knew that already. So! My thought is... if you jump off this cliff here, your body willl adapt to the fall and grow wings!"

Cho grunted again, this time a little doubt-filled. Kha'zix clicked his tongue in disappointment.

"Oh, but of course; you're asking me how in the world would I know if it worked? How could I have... proven this already so that I'm not just... you know, sending you to your death?"

Cho remained silent as his eyes bored holes into his smaller Void compatriot.

"Yes, yes. Alright, here; an example after a particularly _nasty_ encounter with a particular fire mage."

Kha'zix took a step back and ignited his claws, allowing the flames to completely engulf them as he swung them around experimentally as Cho watched in awe. With a flap of his wings and a flourishing downstab, Kha'zix extinguished his flames as the blades stabbed into the ground and the larger Void beast grew a size in excitement, astonishing the winged Void creature.

_He can grow without eating?! Damned League; who else has their powers limited by them?_

"See, brother?" Kha'zix had to force the word out through his teeth; thankfully for him, however, Cho'Gath was rather excited and hopping lightly at the edge of the cliff; a sheer fifty feet drop was the reward at the end of this plummet.

"Off you go, now. I'll see you at the bottom!" Kha smiled knowingly and set off to walk down the switchbacks as Cho steeled himself to jump. Three switchback jumps later, Kha'zix heard a rather feral scream followed by an even more deafening thud. Pleased that his plan had worked, the bug leapt the remaining switchbacks quickly and strolled over to the dying pile of Void mess that had once been Cho'Gath; it seemed to be shrinking in size the closer Kha got.

_I was hoping I wouldn't have to eat all of that fleshbag's carcass; goodie goodie. And..._

Kha'zix stretched his shoulders out before rotating a rack of spikes down by each side of where a human's rib cage would be, priming them to fire by, well... lighting them on fire.

Cho's noises had faded to whimpers at this point, causing Kha'zix to sigh and unarm his spikes.

"You know, I didn't really wanna do this; I don't really like you, but we're both from the Void, after all. I'll make it quick."

Kha walked forward and held one claw next to the beast's neck.

"Goodbye, Cho'Gath."

A quick extension and retraction left the beast lifeless, his throat practically clean except for the black ooze that seeped from a thin line across it. Kha sighed again and got to work; it took him nearly an hour to cut the beast's flesh apart into manageable pieces. Skewering one of the pieces on his claw, Kha'zix examined the rest of the pile before him; they sat in a clearing of the forest surrounding the Institute next to the cliff; he had staked out the surrounding area for the entire week following his discovery of the secret throne-like palace that came from Annie's room. After exploring its expanses, Kha'zix had discovered a few windows but all much too small to be entry points; he noted that he would need to have another Void champion help him... but he wasn't sure which one he could trust.

_Probably none, you know. What about..._

Elise.

His inner voices chorused and his claw burst into flame with the mere sensation of anxiousness and excitement at conquering the Spider Queen.

_You shouldn't eat her, now; she'd be a useful ally alive- unlike your recent prey, she actually knows how to use her brain properly._

A grunt and some chewing accompanied the latest line of thought. A swallow preceded the next set as Kha stabbed another piece of raw Cho'Gath.

_How do I know she won't betray me? Spiders do eat bugs, after all._

In response, Kha'Zix's entire body lit aflame and his maw curved into a grin unknowingly.

_Do spiders eat bugs that are on_ fire, _hmm?_

Kha simply laughed to himself and threw the next piece of cooked meat into his mouth.

* * *

Kha'zix was rather full; eating a ton-weighing Void beast in one sitting was difficult, even for the Void Reaver. A new power stirred within him, however; as Kha moved the energy into his designated space in the fourth portion, two things happened.

One; Kha suddenly felt the ability to be able to grow any part of himself in any way he chose fit; Cho'Gath was probably too simple-minded to do anything specific with it.

Two; as Kha rose to the sky on wings the size of a pterodactyl's, he felt an unexplainable twinge of something in the place where a heart should be... Emotion.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will come some rather extreme stuff. You've been warned and you'll be warned again at the beginning of Ch.2. Portion 4 will be explained just a slight bit more as well, although I hope you're getting the pieces at this point.**

**Thanks for the in-advance review... it only takes 15 seconds!**

**-Skij**


End file.
